The More of Us
by damthatscrash
Summary: Due to attacks by Norrisville High, students are forced to move away by their parents so they don't get injured. With the need for students, Norrisville High looks for exchange students. HUGE crossover, all of the shows are listed in the first chapter. (This story has a rewrite in the RC:9GN x X-Overs Cat. that will go farther than this one, this one is cringey btw)
1. The First Ones

**Hey guys! I do not own any of the shows in this series! Those shows include Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, American Dragon: Jake Long, Star Vs. The Forces of Evil, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, Wizards of Waverly Place, Kim Possible, and The Thundermans! I hope you all enjoy, it took me a while to finish everything about it... LET'S GO!  
**

"We need more students!" said Mr. Slimovitz "Anyone have any ideas?" Due to damages done to the high school and injuries caused by ninja fights, a lot of students have moved away, forced to by their worried parents to other cities, ones with 'better' heroes or none at all! And because of this some schools now were overflowing with students, yet another problem caused by damage and injuries. It was a huge issue, without students, the salaries have gone done for the staff and some have even quit! Norrisville High is going downhill from here, and everyone's worried it won't be going back up.

"How about an exchange program?" Suggested by a sort of spaced out employee

"Perfect! So many schools are now filled to the brim with students! Some of the students that were originally at that school can come here!"

"Yeah, Yeah, But which schools do we take students from?"

The same spaced out employee implied "How about we pick 8 different schools, the ones with the most students. We shouldn't take from the schools who actually have enough room for all of them"

"I agree, we should research which schools don't have enough room, and request students"

"Most of the students won't have a place to stay though"

"This school was originally going to be a boarding school, every empty room in the east wing is a dorm. We have the beds that used to be there is in storage at the moment"

"Well let's go set up"

"Some of the dorms are larger than others by tons of space."

"Well we'll have dorms with 5 students and dorms with 3"

"Than it's settled, everyone set up the dorms while I call the other schools" Said Slimovitz. Everyone nodded and went to storage so they can set up

The spaced out employee went outside and collapsed on the ground to reveal he was possessed by a certain halfa, Vlad. "Ah! Perfect, now it's time to go talk to some old friends" He flew off, and completely ignored anything else

 ** _The next day at Fenton Works_**

"WHAT!?" Danny exclaimed

"I'm sorry Danny, we think its a wonderful idea! And the letter said you can bring one friend of yours to be an exchange student as well! You should make some new friends, we'll see you every break and we can even meet your friends!" Maddie Fenton tried to say as forgivingly as possible

"Fine, it could help me get my mind off of Sam"

"I know its sad, but she seems to like Australia"

"Okay, Love you mom, love you dad"

"Love you too!" His parents said simultaneously

 _5 hours later_

"Tucker, I'm sure it will be fine"

"No! I need my PDA!"

Danny suddenly turned to Danny Phantom, turned invisible, flew to Tucker's house, went to his father's office, turned his hand intangible, reached his hand into the desk, and took the PDA out of the locked drawer and flew back to his room.

"Better?"

"YAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"

"Shhhh! Now let's finish packing, we leave tomorrow after all"

"M'kay"

 _ **The same day at the Long household**_

"No, I refuse to leave New York for some strange small town!" Jake wasn't to happy

"Your going and that's final!" Jonathan Long wasn't in a good mood either

Jake stormed off to his room and packed, then went straight gramps store

"You agree with them!"

"Yes, there are many other heroes besides you, one of them is the ninja of Norrisville. You can learn from him by observing his fighting technics, Fu dog is aware of this and wishes to accompany you there"

"HE WHAT!?"

"You heard me, I'll get you a pet carrier to bring him in"

 _ **(It's always the same day) At the Diaz Home**_

"YAAAAAYYYYY! And I can bring Marco to?"

Mrs. Diaz nodded "YAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!"

"Star, Let's go pack" Marco joined in

"Right, LET'S GO!"

 _ **At The Dupain Bakery**_

"Let me get this straight, I'm going to be an exchange student at Norrisville High, I can bring one other student with me and I'll be living in a school dormitory?"

"That is correct Marinette, You can bring Alya along with you, we imagined you would ask her so we asked permission from her parents and they agree as well"

"YAHOO! This is going to be awesome!"

Marinette ran upstairs and opened her bag to reveal a worried Tikki "But what about Hawkmoth?"

"Basically, everyone in the city has already been akumatized, and you told me someone can only have that happen once, I think we'll be okay!" Tikki smiled and nodded, then started help pack up the little things to help

 _ **At The Agreste Manor**_

"But father, what about Nino?"

"I knew you would say that, I'll contact his parents to see if they'll allow him to join you, You can bring one student to join anyways. Besides, studying at an American school will be great for your education"

Adrien was surprised his father would let him do something that makes him happy "Thank you father!"

Adrien ran to his room and talked to Plagg "Finally! You can do fun stuff without being held back by him! While your there, Ladybug can take care of everything here, while you make new friends and do things you've never done before!"

"Your never like this, what's in it for you hmm?"

"America has restaurants based on cheese! SO MUCH CHEESE!"

 _ **In the Waverly Sub Station**_

"Ugh, finally some time away from those two!" Alex exclaimed, gesturing towards Max and Justin

"Hahaha very funny, we love you too" Justin said in a very sarcastic manor

"I'm gonna go pack while you guys sulk about losing me, see ya!"

Alex ran to her room and called Harper "Hey, can you ask your parents if you can move with me to Norrisville as an exchange student?"

"Sure" After a muffled noise in the background Harper answered "Yep, I can go, let me pack k?"

"M'kay, I'll pack to, bye!" Harper said a quick goodbye, Alex hung up, then paced up

 _ **Possible home**_

"Alright I'll go, can I bring Ron?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, Ron's parents wont allow him to came with you, but you can still see him on missions!"

"Okay mom, gotta go pack"

Kim ran to her room and beeped Wade "Hey Wade, little bit of a sitch"

"Okay, hit me"

"I'm going to be an exchange student at Norrisville High and Ron can't go with, will I still be good with missions?"

"Yes, you'll be fine. Norrisville is known for their hero known as the ninja, while your there, try to get some info on him"

"What kind?"

"Like his abilities and especially how he fights, it could help on missions"

"Gotcha, got to go pack, see ya!" Kim hung up and began to pack for this strange town

 _ **The Thunderman Household**_

"Oh come on! And I have to go with him/her!" Max and Phoebe shouted

"It will be fine! Plus, you can take Cherry with you, and Max, you can take Dr. Colosso"

"Fine" The said together, again

"Good! Now go pack, you leave tomorrow"

"Okay Dad!" Phoebe said without Max

"And Cherry already knows she'll be with you, we knew you would ask her so we asked her parents first" This time their mom talked and not dad

"Thanks Mom! Let me go pack, you should to Max"

"Alright whatever"

Max and Phoebe went to their separate rooms to pack and talk to Dr. Colosso and Cherry

 ** _Back at Norrisville High_**

"Welcome students to this very important school assembly!" Slimovitz spoke into the microphone while the students groaned

"What could be so important about this?" Howard whispered to Randy

"I don't know, but this is so wonk" Randy replied

"As of Monday, we will have new students from different schools join us here! Those schools are Casper High, Millard Filmore High, Echo Creek Academy, Tribeca Prep, Paris France Charter-"

"Anymore and I'm gonna puke" Howard whispered

"-Middleton High, and last but not least, Hiddenville High!"

"Okay, maybe not"

"Any questions?"

One person asked "Where are these schools?"

"Most of them are in America but one's in Paris"

Another kid asked "How many from each school?"

"Two from Casper High, One from Millard Filmore High, Two from Echo Creek, Four from Paris France Charter, Two from Tribeca Prep, One from Middleton High, and Three from Hiddenville High"

And finally, Randy asked "Why do we even need new students!?"

"Because many students have moved away, which means that our school doesn't have enough students to have enough money to pay the employees, and without employees there's no school, Cunningham!"

"Dude you just got told! Shouldn't have said that now should you"

"ugh" Was all Randy could say until the nomicon glowed red from his bag

"And I believe nomicon agrees with me" Howard said

Randy opened the nomicon and passed out, being magically transported into the knowledgeable book. Around him were many different drawings, one of a dragon, one of the 'DP' symbol, one of the thunderman symbol, another of a magical wand with a star in the center, one of a mission communicator, the next one was a hand with a magical essence shooting out of the pointer finger, and the last two were right next to each other, one resembled a Ladybug, and the next one was a neon green paw print. The thunderman symbol appeared twice, one was the ordinary colors while the second one was black, white, and purple. In the center of the circle of drawings lied Randy's new lesson, the red words were in a Chinese like font and it read 'What seems to be a threat, could really be a hope'

"Nomicon, what does that even mean! Cause I'm pretty sure robots and monsters ARE threats, not hopes!" The Nomicon immediately shoved him out and back to reality

"What the book say?"

"It said something along the line of 'a threat can really be a hope'"

"What does that even mean?"

"That's what I said!"

 **I'm not even sure if 'Paris France Charter' is the name of the school in Miraculous, but it should be! Also, I'm not good with describing different things, but I hope you all like this chapter! See ya!**


	2. Unremoveable Ninja

**The ten of us Chapter #2, LET'S GO!**

 _ **At Randy's home (The next day)**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WERE MOVING?!"

"I'm sorry Randy, but we are indeed moving to California. If you wish to stay here than pack up cause you'll be living in the school dorms!"

"Perfect! Call Principal Slimovitz to let him know, THAT IM STAYING!"

"I WILL!" Randy ran to his room as his mother picked up the phone and his father entered the living room

"Honey, are you sure about this?"

"Yes I'm sure, he needs more friends anyways, one friend is never enough"

"Okay?" His father said cautiously as he left the room, Randy's mom finished the call and collapsed on the ground, she was possessed by Vlad at the moment

"The Ninja is staying in Norrisville and that's final! Or else my plan will be ruined!" He flew away in a fit of anger

 _ **In the Paris Airport**_

"Bye mom! I'll call you guys as soon as we get there!" Marinette said to her parents before running towards the boarding entrance to Norrisville

"Bye Sweety! love you!" Sabine waved goodbye to her daughter, wishing her husband were here rather than stuck at the bakery dealing with customers

"Love you to!" Marinette met up with Alya and sat in their seats, waiting for the flight to be called

"Hey girl! You ready to go to Norrisville high?"

"You bet! I'm so excited to meet everyone"

"This will be great for my blog! Norrisville has their own hero named The Ninja!"

"The Ninja? What kinda name is that?!"

"I'm not sure, but there's more heroes out there-" Aly was cut off when she saw Adrien and Nino enter the waiting area "Girl, I think those two will be there with us!" Alya said pointing to the boys

"No way!"

"Hey guys! Looks like your going to Norrisville high to!" Alya said, yelling to the boys on the other side

"Hey Alya! Hey Marinette! Yep, Norrisville high, I hope it's not to bad" Nino said back, both boys walked near them and sat next to Alya and her nervous, stammering bff Marinette

"Don't worry Nino, I'm pretty sure it will be fine" Adrien said with a laugh in his voice. Marinette barely talked to him, nervous she'll say something stupid.

"Flight 147 to Norrisville, Flight 147 to Norrisville"

"That's us, let's go!" Alya said as they all got up and boarded the plane to the strange town

 ** _New York Airport_**

"Bye guys! See you all during break!" Alex told her family with a determined voice

"Bye! and whatever you do-" Jerry began

"No using magic" All of the Russo's and Harper said at the same time in a whisper like tone

"I wont!" Alex said while holding her suitcase behind her with both hands, while crossing her fingers.

On the opposite side of the airport were the Long family "Bye Jake!" Everyone except gramps said

"Yeah, yeah. Bye" He still wasn't happy about moving away from his family. Gramps pulled him away from the rest for a moment to talk to him

"Young dragon, call me once every weekend and tell me of the strange happenings in Norrisville"

"Yes grandpa" he said in a sad like tone. _Just give me more to do why don't ya_ he thought to him self. He walked away towards the boarding line and ignored everyone else, he was still handling his suitcase and Fu dog in his pet carrier. He knew he would never like it in Norrisville.

 ** _Echo Creek Airport_**

"So this is what an airport is like!" Star said

"Yes star, this is an airport" Marco replied

"Flight 935 to Norrisville, Flight 935 to Norrisville"

"That's us" Marco and Star entered the plane, when everyone was in, the plane began to take off. Star was hanging onto her seat, despite already having a seatbelt on she felt unsafe

"HOW IS THIS THING FLYING!"

"It's engine"

 _ **Illinois Airlines**_

"Bye mom, dad and Jazz!"

"Bye Danny" Jack and Maddie answered at the same time

"Wait! Can I talk to you for a second?" Jazz said walking away with Danny

"Uh, okay"

"Do not tell ANYONE about your powers! They could take advantage of you!" she said in the most serious tone ever

"I won't, bye!"

"Bye" She said in a tone oppositing her previous voice

"Hey Tuck! Ready to go?"

"You bet, Norrisville here we come!"

 _ **Middleton Airways**_

"You know, I could have just called up a friend to fly me there"

"You'll need to save those favors for missions, plus the letter came with the ticket"

"Okay dad, bye guys!"

"Bye KP" Ron said, wishing his parents let him go with her

"Bye Ron! Call you when I arrive"

"Kay!"

 _ **Colorado Airport**_

"Max and Phoebe, don't use your powers at this new school unless completely necessary!"

"Kay dad!" Phoebe replied, while Max stayed silent

"Oh come on Max, Cheer up! You might meet a girl there!"

"Unless she's a prankster I'm not interested"

"Bye guys!"

"Bye Max, Bye Phoebe!"

 _ **Norrisville High**_

As all the taxi's arrived, all the new students met by the dormitory, waiting for their schedules and dorm placements. Finally, arrived "Hello students! You'll find your schedules, locker numbers and combinations, and dorm room placements on one of these papers," He said while pointing to a table with piles of papers on it and small signs above them "Your names are separated bye schools, the little signs have the names of the school you transferred from. Since it's only Saturday, you have until Monday to spend time with your new roommates, have a good day students!" Everyone picked up their schedules, put their suitcases in their dorms, set up their new lockers, and went back to their dorms.

 ** _Boys Large Dorm_**

Everyone was about to introduce themselves in the large boys dorm when the Principal barged in "Hello again! This is a student at Norrisville high who will also be living in this dorm, everyone introduce yourselves right away, bye!" was out of there in no time, leaving behind a certain teenager named Randy Cunningham.

"I swear, that principal is stranger than Rotwood" Jake commented

"That's Slim-dog for ya, I swear he is totally wonk!" Randy replied

"Wonk? Really" Max said sarcastically

"Yeah! HE'S TOTALLY WONK!"

"Okay, getting off track here guys" Danny finally joined in "Aren't we supposed to introduce ourselves?"

"Oh yeah! My name's Randy Cunningham"

"Danny Fenton"

"Jake Long"

"Max Thunderman, and how about you? You haven't said a word yet"

"Oh, sorry. I'm just excited I can do something without my father pulling me back!" Adrien exclaimed

"Why would your dad hold you back? You don't seem like a prankster or anything" Max implied

"My father never let's me do anything! I wasn't even able to go to public school until one year ago! Him being a famous designer only means he makes me be a model for his outfits, I used to enjoy it, but it messes with my free time! He won't even let me go out with my friends, and I only see him on either a table screen or for a minute every week"

"You got it rough man, I mean I see my dad all the time. But he's a crazy ghost hunter so I still get dragged into doing stuff he wants" Danny replied

"Ghost hunter?" Adrien questioned

"Yep, it gets pretty annoying over time. You still haven't told us your name though"

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I'm Adrien Agreste"

"Nice to meet you Adrien" Randy and Jake said at the same time

"So we know a lot about Adrien and Danny, but not much about Jake, Max, and I. How about we start with Jake?" Randy said, moving his stuff to his bed

"Okay, I live in New York and go to Millard Filmore High, well, use to. I like video games and skateboarding. Done. How about Randy next?"

"I use to live with my mom and dad before they decided 'Hey, let's move to California and force Randy to come with us!' So they gave me a choice, go with them, or stay here and live in this dorm. I like video games like everyone else in here, and Max it's your turn"

"Fine! I live in Hiddenville ,Colorado and used to go to Hiddenville High. I like video games and pranking people all the time, so watch your backs."

"Anything else besides threatening us?" Adrien said, unaware he sounded like Cat Noir for a moment

"Oh yeah, Phoebe in the girls dorm is my twin sister, super annoying while also being a smart ass"

"We all know people like that, everyone does. She sounds like my sister Jazz, annoying, bossy, and a smart ass"

"Am I the only one here without any siblings?" Randy rhetorically questioned

"Welcome to my world Randy, welcome to my world" Adrien replied, leaving everyone laughing

 **Hey guys! The next chapter the girls will be introduced and so will the small dorms occupants. I hope you liked it cause I'm making more! SEE YA!**


	3. Dorm Claims

**The Ten of Us Chapter #2 LET'S GO!**

 _ **Girls Large Dorm**_

All the girls made it back to their dorm so they can fix up their part of the dorm and meet each other. All five of the powerful girls sat on their beds and started to take stuff out of their suitcases. The dorm room had 5 beds and 5 miniature closets. Each bed was paired with two bedside tables, each with two drawers to fill. After finally finishing with setting up their beds and nightstands, they each filled their closets (Which the boys also did all that as well, after talking to each other of course).

"Okay, now that that's done, how about we introduce ourselves? I'm Kim Possible"

"Kim Possible? As in save the world Kim Possible!?" Kim nodded her head at the surprised bruenette "AHHH! NO WAY! Oh yeah! Sorry! I'm Phoebe Thunderman"

"Names Alex Russo"

"I'm Marinette Dupain Cheng"

"And I'm Star Butterfly! A magical princess from another dimension!" She said as she waved a wand over her head to create a rainbow that soon after burst into flames

"Uh, Ok then. Where did you guys move from?" Phoebe questioned, while trying to ignore the burning colors

"I moved from Middleton and I went to Middleton High" Kim said in a very proud-like manor

"I'm from Paris and I used to go to Paris France Charter" Marinette said a little nervously, hoping these girls wouldn't be like Chloe

"New York and Tribeca Prep" Alex responded

"I'm from Hiddenville, Colorado and I used to attend Hiddenville High" Phoebe answered

"And I come from Echo Creek Academy!" Star said excitedly

"Hey Marinette?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah Phoebe?"

"Did you say Paris?" Marinette nodded "How's it like there?"

"Pretty strange, especially with people getting akumatized left and right"

"Akuma what?" Alex questioned, she's never heard of that

"Oh yeah! You guys don't know! An Akuma is a butterfly drenched in evil, used to control depressed and upset people and give them powers. When given these powers they turn evil and use them to get what they want, in return, they must steal the miraculouses from Ladybug and Cat Noir, our town heroes."

"Still don't understand, Ladybug and Cat Noir? Miraculouses?"

"It's not easy to understand Alex, but enough about Paris, what about you guys?"

"Oh yeah! Well, I like video games and playing pranks all the time, I might just prank that strange Slimovitz guy" Alex answered back

"Ok? Well, I like cheerleading and going on missions" Kim responded then turned to Phoebe "You?"

"I love reading, studying and doing all things nerdy" Phoebe was interrupted when Alex burst out laughing "What?"

"Oh nothing, just the thought of someone who likes to study! Have you ever even pranked some one before?"

"Of course I have! I used to grease Max's slide to his downstairs bedroom so he'd fly into the wall!" Now she was laughing so much she couldn't breath

"Than I guess your not so bad" She looked at Marinette like Kim did with Phoebe "Your turn"

"I design different outfits and clothes all the time, but Star over here barely has talked! What about you Star?"

"Thanks Marinette! I like using my wand to blast evil monsters out of site! Kinda like Kim"

"Well then, I think we'll get along just fine!" Kim said as the girls started to laugh and talk even more

 ** _Boys Small Dorm_**

The three boys never introduced themselves to each other, probably because they immediately took out their video games, phones, and ipods. Two of the trio looked like twins, African American, hats, glasses, technology, and same hair. The last guy had pale skin, brown hair, and wore a red hoodie with jeans. The twin-like boys started unpacking while listening to music. The out of place kid unpacked in a battle stance and practiced the art of karate, still trying to improve further and further. While doing so, he made strange noises to emphasize his moves. Both of the geeks stared at him when they finally noticed what he was up to.

"Are you okay, dude?" Nino said walking towards the karate crazy Marco

"Yeah, do we need to call 911?" Tucker added on in a sarcastic manor

Marco noticed they were talking and turned full attention towards them "Perfectly fine, just practicing"

"What are you practicing? Breaking into a bank or something, What even is your name?" Nino realized he didn't know their names

"I'm Marco" Marco turned his attention toward Nino's carbon copy "What about you? So I can tell which is which"

"Foley, Tucker Foley. Now how about the only person I don't know"

"Nino, nice to meet you dudes"

"Same here" Tucker and Marco said in unison, both unsure of how to reply. Without any question, they all went back to what they were doing

 _ **Girls Small Dorms**_

Three strange teenage girls entered their dorm, one of which had blonde wavy hair and wore a sky blue dress with a cherry design over the color. Another girl with brown hair in a bun wore a purple outfit with different shades and cat accessories to join. Finally, the last one had wavy brown to red ombre hair, wearing a purple and orange plaid shirt with dark blue jeans, glasses, and held a smart phone with a ladybug charm hanging from the headphone port. All of them started to decorate their parts of the room in many different ways. One third of the room was filled with cheap internet phrases and natural girl things, not so unique. The next had different mannequins, sewing kits, fabric, etc. And last but not least, the last part of the small dorm was adorned with red and black colors in a polka dot pattern and pictures of Paris very own hero, Ladybug. While all the other beds were kept the same, the bed in this colorful corner had a Ladybug comforter and a black cat accent pillow, fitting in with the various black cat themed items.

The two others noticed the mirage of colors in the area of their ombre colored haired roommate, both shocked as to why it was themed to ladybugs and black cats of all things. Only one over came the shock quick enough to question the strange combination, a certain blonde named after a fruit might I add.

"Woah! Nice decorating skills! But what's with the weird photos and cat stuff?"

"It's themed off of Ladybug and Cat Noir of course!" The design crazy bruenette finally got over her shock, only to be met with confusion

"Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

She gasped at their cluelessness "You mean, YOU DONT KNOW WHO LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR ARE?!" Both teens nodded slowly "OMG! Girls, we need to get you two caught up on the city of love's heroes!"

Under her breath, blondie mumbled "Phoebes never said anything about them before"

"What did you say?" The other two questioned

"I said we don't even know who you are!" She lied

"Oh! Well I'm Harper Finkle"

"I think she was talking about me, I'm Alya"

"I'm Cherry, so Paris has superheroes?" After that was said, Alya went on and on about the two while the others talked about themselves

 ** _Unknown Warehouse_**

Miles away from Norrisville High, a warehouse held various villains of our favorite heroes and strange students.(I'm not going to explain every detail to introduce them. Sorry, but 9 villains would take forever) There lied Vlad Masters, Ludo, Hawkmoth, Gorog, Dr. Drakken, Shego, the Huntsgirl, and two monitors on which The Sorcerer and Dark Mayhem joined the conversation.

"It's only a matter of time" They all said before ranting on about their enemies and the plan.

 **I'm sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, I had a major case of writer's block and I promise in the next chapter best friends will come together and more things will happen. SO SORRY! SEE YA!**


	4. Pets and Teasing

**I'm not going to bother this time... LET'S GO!**

 _ **Boys Large Dorm (Sunday Morning)**_

Out of everyone to wake up first, Danny gets up at around 7:30 and goes to his closet to get a change in clothes. Before he can go to the bathroom to change, Danny spots neon green moving through his closet, he quickly moves everything out of the way to see what could be lurking. When he finally completely sees the creature, Danny closes the closet door so he doesn't wake everyone up. A small neon green and midnight black puppy dog comes into view, he rushes to Danny and licks his face with his faint purple tongue and looks at him with his red beady eyes.

"Cujo? What are you doing here and how'd you get out of the ghost zone?" Danny now realizes the dog cant talk "Ah, forget about it. Stay in here and don't make any noise, okay?" Cujo quickly licks his face again and climbs into Danny's empty suitcase. "Good boy" Danny says with laughter in his voice. He goes to get dressed and walks to the cafeteria to get some breakfast made for the dormitory occupants.

Next, Adrien and Randy get up at around 8:00. Both go to their closets and do the same as Danny, but instead Randy shoves the Nomicon into his bag and Adrien let's Plagg fly into his jacket, who is to tired to talk and resumes his sleep raveled in the fabric.

Now, Jake wakes up and has a quick talk with Fu Dog "Jake, there's something strange about the people here. I can feel it"

"What's so strange about them, they seem normal"

"I could swear I felt the presence of a different kind of magic, I just cant put my paw on it, one I haven't felt for some time. And I heard someone say something about the ghost zone"

"The what?"

"No time to explain, I'll get to the bottom of this"

"You do that, and I'll get some breakfast"

"I'm Serious!" But before he knew it, Jake was already leaving for the school cafeteria and didn't close the door.

Five minutes after Jake left, Fu Dog quickly checks to see if Max was awake yet, but it looks like he left already.

 ** _Cafeteria_**

After everyone was awake, they all walked to the cafeteria to eat "Breakfast" with the friends they came with. Two students were left out of the conversations due to the fact that they came alone, those two are known as Kim Possible and Jake Long. Kim, having nothing to do, walks towards Jake.

"Hi, I guess we both have no one to talk to" Kim greeted as she sat next to him

"Yeah, I'm Jake"

"Kim, and please don't make a big deal about it like Phoebe did"

"Why would I? No offense, but I don't understand why"

"Well, like everyone does, she made a big deal that I'm Kim Possible"

"Oh I knew that, who doesn't know that. And like every other hero, you don't like it when your recognized, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Jake flinched when she asked, but was saved when everyone was called back to their dorms.

"Well I better go back, see ya later?"

"Yep, see ya later" Both went to their respective groups and back to their dorms, both had surprises waiting for them

 _ **Girl's Large Dorm**_

As the girl's entered their room, a strange portal appeared and a pink and blue unicorn head came flying through with a pair of dimensional scissors in her mouth. Only Star recognized her

"Ponyhead!? What are you doing here!?" Star ran straight towards Ponyhead and captured her in a hug

"Nice to see ya girl!" She was released from said hug and her jaw dropped "I recognize you two!" She flew towards Alex and Marinette

"What are you talking about?" Marinette said with a nervous laugh and a fake smile

"Your Tikki's new Ladybug!"

"You know Tikki?" Everyone had a questioning expression along with one raised eyebrow. Tikki opened her purse forcefully and flew out to welcome her friend "Tikki! Stay hidden!"

"Don't worry Marinette, if she knows Ponyhead she should've already known"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Me and Ponyhead go way back, she helps me pick out a Ladybug when the old one cant fight anymore" She turns back to Ponyhead "Wait, what do you mean by 'two'?"

"Alex! Alex is the Russo family wizard!"

"What! Wizards? Pffft, your crazy!"

"Your wand is sticking out of your boot"

Alex looks down to see her wand to the point where it's about to fall out "Dammit"

Tikki and Ponyhead laugh until Phoebe starts to talk "Tikki, can I talk to you?"

Marinette looks at Tikki and nods her head "Okay" Phoebe walks to the corner of the room and Tikki follows

"Why isn't Ladybug and Cat Noir apart of the heroes league?"

"Your apart of the heroes league?" Tikki stops talking and remembers her last name "Thunderman! I'm an idiot! Your parents are Thunderman and Electress!"

"How'd you know that?" Phoebe backs away a little bit

"Because they use to be in the heroes league. Oh by the way, Ladybug and Cat Noir aren't on there themselves but me and Plagg are"

"Plagg?"

"Me and Plagg are kwami's, we're who picks Ladybug and Cat Noir, we're basically like the costume"

"Okay?"

"You should tell them, it could help out. Especially when everyone in this room no longer has a single secret"

"I guess your right" Phoebe walks to them and explains everything to them. Afterwards, everyone explains they're powers and everything connected to them

 _ **Boys Large Dorm**_

When the boys came back to their room, they spotted three creatures socializing, a ghost dog, a bulldog, and a rabbit with a cape. It seemed the bulldog and rabbit didn't get along to well and both feared the glowing green puppy. All the boys were shocked of what was happening, Plagg was trying to fly out of Adrien's jacket when he heard barking and the nomicon glowed rapidly.

"Cujo! I told you to stay put!"

"Fu Dog! What are you doing!?"

" , you unhelpful rabbit! You weren't supposed to leave the closet!"

All the animals stopped when they heard a hiss from Adrien's jacket, but before he could stop it, Plagg was flying towards them and tried to scratch up the dogs. Cujo went intangible before he grew in size, and Fu Dog pushed him away.

"Plagg! Your supposed to stay hidden!"

"Sorry Adrien, not enough camembert to persuade me" The other boys were shocked to see the strange things each creature possessed

"Plagg!? That's you!? Where's Tikki?" Fu Dog began to talk as well and stopped fighting back

"I'll tell you later, when Adrien isn't around you know?" Plagg started to communicate until he saw Cujo and immediately knew what Cujo was "A ghost dog!? Who here would own a ghost dog?!"

"Why aren't you two hero pets talking to me yet? Hmm..?" spoke up

"We're not exactly 'hero pets' but thanks for the confidence boost" Plagg flew through the air in an uncaring manor like someone would in a pool "How would you like it if I called you a 'villain pet'? Ain't flattering, is it?" growled at the kwami. The boys were to shocked to say anything before Adrien spoke up

"Plagg, could you please stop? Or else I'm not taking you to Culver's like you want me to"

"BUT I WANT DEEP FRIED CHEESE!"

"Then stop it or your not getting a pinch of cheese"

"Humph! So unfair" Plagg, Fu Dog, , and Cujo stopped everything they were doing. On the other hand, Danny, Randy, Max, And Jake were shocked and confused about everything, Adrien was to, just not confused like they were. Why cheese? Finally, Fu Dog saw the glow of the nomicon and knew immediately what it meant.

"Nomi! Nice of you to join us magical creatures! Hey kid, take out the ninja nomicon, haven't seen him in hundreds of years"

"Ah, looks like this dorm is filled to the brim with magic" Plagg added

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" The boys said in unison

"Explaining time, huh fellas?" stated, Plagg and Fu Dog groaned, knowing to many secrets will be revealed

"Fine" The cat and the dog said simultaneously

"Adrien is Cat Noir and I'm his kwami. That good?"

"Plagg! Why are you telling them?"

"It's for your own good Adrien, they're secrets are being revealed to" Plagg turned towards the confused boys "Alright boys! If you have anything you do to transform, now would be the time"

"Okay, Goin' Ghost!" A white halo-like ring appeared around his waist, it soon split into two, one going up and one going down. When it was finished, Danny Phantom was revealed.

"Don't understand what that means, but it's my turn. Dragon Up!" Jake's body was engulfed in flames as he turned into the American Dragon. Afterwards, he folded his fire red wings against his now scaly torso.

"Should I Plagg?" Adrien turned to a nodding Plagg "Alright! Plagg, Claws Out!" The kwami was sucked into his silver ring which soon turned black. Soon, he was completely covered in black leather.

"I guess that includes me, it's ninja o' clock!" He slid the mask over his head and was enveloped in black and red ribbons, twirling around him creating his ninja suit.

"Aw no fair, I don't have a 'transformation'" Max noted

"Well, you do have superhero parents and a twin sister with your same abilities, is that not good enough for ya?" quipped "It's called your super suit dumbass, just show them it"

"Whatever" He opened his closet door with telekinesis and picked up his super suit with his mind. "There, Happy?"

"Isn't that the Thunderman symbol?" Danny questioned

"What? You think my last name has nothing to do with it? Besides, what powers do you guys have? I'm not sure if changing your outfit gives you powers, Danny" Danny shot a tiny ice beam through his finger, hitting Max's toe. Max blew on him with fire breath, but Danny simply went intangible

"That all you got Thunderboy?"

"Bring it!"

"Woah, guys calm down! Fighting will do nothing" Jake tried, but failed

"What? Think if it spreads you'll lose hothead?"

"HOTHEAD!? Who you calling hothead, fire breath?!"

"STOP!" Everyone turned to see Adrien out of his calm state and biting back "How about we explain to each other our powers so we understand better, got it?" When it looked like everyone disagreed, Adrien bit harder "Don't make me use Cataclysm!" Fu Dog gasped, much to everyones confusion

"What's so bad about Cataclysm?" Jake asked worried about how bad it could be. Fu Dog never acts like that unless it's serious

"Cataclysm is 'Ancient Destruction' If used on a human, they completely disintegrate out of thin air" Fu Dog answered for him. Everyone gulps and stops resisting

"Okay" They all reply in unison as everyone transforms back. Plagg immediately flies towards his face with a sly grin

"Cataclysm? Really? Are you that upset Ladybug isn't here?"

"Ladybug? Who's Ladybug?" Jake asks

"Don't do it Plagg" Adrien pleads

"Oh you haven't told them? I thought you would've at least hinted towards your, oh what do you call her, Bugaboo"

"Bugaboo? You have a girlfriend?" Danny questions

"Stop it Plagg"

"Why are you embarrassed? You've had the biggest crush on her since you first got the miraculous, why so scared?"

"Just get on to the powers and ignore that"

"No Adrien, we want to know who your 'Bugaboo' is" Max joins in

"Oh don't worry, he has a picture on his phone" Plagg flies to where Adrien is charging his phone, unlocks it, and goes to his photo gallery than flies back to show them

"Don't do it!"

"Here she is! Adrien's lady" The picture was of a girl in a red and black polka dotted suit with a matching yoyo and mask, her navy hair held back in two low pigtails with ocean blue eyes behind said mask.

"That's Ladybug?!" Jake shouted

"Yep, he and her are a crime fighting duo in Paris. All he ever does is flirt with her nonstop and gives her little nicknames" Plagg exited the gallery app and clicked on internet and searched up Ladyblog "Here's them during a fight" The video he clicked on was of them fighting stormy weather, of course it included him kissing her hand and him toppling on top of her

"Woah, woah, woah! Was that a suggestive smile?" Danny quipped while pointing at the flash of white that came out of no where while he was on top of her

"Your so different in real life!" Max added

"Just stop! We'll talk about this later, for now the powers"

"Fine Adrien, Jake, your first" Plagg gave in

"Okay"

 **And done! Finally, inspiration has struck me and I'm ready for the next chapter! SEE YA!**


	5. Kisses Revealed

_**Boys Large Dorm**_

"Okay, that's everyone but Randy. Your turn bud" When Plagg turned around, he saw an open nomicon and an unconscious Randy "Great, How long has he been in there!"

 _In the Nomicon_

 _All of the same symbols showed with the same lesson, but this time, the black, purple, and white thunderman symbol was flashing between colors._

 _"What's that supposed to mean Nomicon! I've been in here for 30 minutes just trying to figure this out!" He was blasted back into reality immediately_

"Hey sleeping beauty, How long were you in there?" Plagg questioned

"Umm... 30 minutes"

"Awww! You missed us talking about Adrien's-"

"Don't even start Jake"

"Adrien's what?" Before anyone could tell Randy, the lunch bell rang

"We'll tell you at lunch, Randy"

 _ **Cafeteria**_

Everyone entered the cafeteria, got lunch, and sat down with their roommates, rather than their friends. Over at the boys table, Jake, Max, and Danny were trying to take Adrien's phone so they can show Randy Adrien's bugaboo. Plagg was relaxing behind Adrien's water bottle so he wasn't seen by anyone but the boys. Danny and Max were about to resort to their 'special abilities' before Plagg suggested a different way to show Randy.

"Boys! Don't use your powers in public! Just google 'Ladybug and Cat Noir' and watch Adrien go mad"

"Why didn't I think of that!" So Danny did exactly that. The first thing he saw, was a gif of her using Lucky Charm "Plagg, is that her power?" he said showing Plagg the Lucky Charm gif

"Ooh! That's her Lucky Charm, but how about instead, google 'Ladyblog' and-"

"No Plagg, please not now"

"Oh come on Adrien! I was on it earlier and found something you'll go psycho for!"

"Fine, but let's finish lunch in the dorm"

"Alright, I'm good with that. I still don't know what your talking about, but let's just go"

"Okay Randy" Everyone replied and took their lunches to their dormitory

Meanwhile at the girls table, Harper, Cherry, and Marco were getting caught up on the happenings in the girl's dorm. Over on the other side of the cafeteria, Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Tucker were talking about who they met and other non-super things.

 _ **Boys Large Dorm (Again)**_

On the way back to their dorms, everyone threw away their food to stay focused on what really matters; Adrien's Bugaboo. They finally entered their room, and the first thing Max did was go to his closet and took out his laptop

"You've had a laptop this whole time while we were stuck with our tiny phone screens? Not cool bro" Jake spoke up

"What? I have somethings on here I don't like people seeing"

"Like what?" Randy joined in

"Nuclear launch codes, information on how to get rocket parts, things like that" They all turned to see Dr. Colosso on Max's bed

"I'm just gonna ignore that so then we can get to what Plagg's gonna show us" Danny went towards the laptop and opened up google "What's the website again?"

"The Ladyblog, and before you ask, yes, the girl recording most of it does go here now"

"Didn't need to know that but than-" Danny turned around to look back at the laptop to find a video titled 'Valentines Day Gift' "Um, Plagg? Is this what you meant?" Plagg flew towards the screen before Adrien got a chance to see it

"Yes yes yes!" Plagg turned his head to the others "Boys! Over here!" Everyone huddled up around the laptop with Adrien in the back, struggling to see the screen

"'Valentines Day Gift'?" Jake questioned "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe you'll know if you start the video!" Randy replied

"Okay, let's go" Danny pressed the play button

 _"Now it's your turn, Kitty cat" Ladybug stated before being chased, tackled, and pinned down by Cat Noir. Disloceur flew down from the sky to clean off his bow in the fountain "Cat Noir, her miraculous" Without looking away he responded "I'm Busy" Now, he looked even more serious then ever "I'll finally find out who you are, Ladybug." He tilted her head to reveal her earrings "You can say goodbye to your secret identity" She grabbed his head and pulled him down to her level to kiss him. His eyes closed shut before his lips returned to their normal color. They both pulled away, but before anything else could be shown, the video was cut._

Adrien was both filled with butterflies and dead inside "Why hadn't she told me?" Everyone looked at him strangely before Jake spoke up

"What do you mean by that? I thought you would've remembered kissing your 'Bugaboo'"

"He was turned evil by Disloceur's arrow" Plagg responded

"I have to talk to her, right now" Adrien turned into Cat Noir and called Ladybug

 _ **Girl's Large Dorm**_

The girls at the moment were talking to each other about their enemies and battles with them. Marinette was explaining how akumas work with more detail than before "-And then-" She was interrupted by a vibrating Tikki "Oh no, Cat's calling! What am I gonna tell him? 'Hey Cat! I'm sorry but now I go to a school in America and I can't help you'?"

"Just answer! I have an idea" Alex turned to the others "Okay girls, time for a little spell 'Me and my girls want to see Cat Noir or we'll be miserable, turn me, Phoebe, Star, and Kim completely invisible!'" with the wave of her wand, the were now unseen and walked behind Marinette (Now Ladybug) to see what Cat Noir is like

"Hey Cat, what's the issue?" On the other line, Danny grabbed Jake, Max, and Randy and turned them invisible so they can see what she looks like around Adrien "Is their an akuma attack?"

"No my Lady, I just want to know something"

"And what would that be?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Disloceur?"

"W-what do you mean?" She started stuttering

"You never told me about the kiss"

"H-how'd you f-find out?!"

"It was on the Ladyblog, why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I did, after the battle you wanted to tell me something and I told you the kiss was to break the spell"

"Now that you say it, I do remember you saying something about a kiss, but I didn't know why"

"So, how's Paris?"

"What do you mean? Your living in _Purris_ , you should know"

"Well... I'm kinda not there"

"Your not in Paris? Then where is my Bugaboo?"

"I rather not say, but I won't be back for a while"

"That makes two of us. Do you think good luck finally sided with me and your near me?"

"I doubt it, you are the human embodiment of bad luck" She giggles

" _Me-ouch!_ What makes you say that?!"

"What else do Ladybugs and Black cats have in common?"

"Uhhh..."

"Exactly, well I better go. Bye!"

"Goodbye, My lady" They both hung up and started to prepare for what their roommates were gonna say

 _ **Boys Large Dorm (One more time)**_

 _"Me-ouch? Purris?_ You make cat puns?" Max questioned

"Basically every hero does, but man, I see why you like her" Jake replied

"And representing bad luck? It all makes a lot more sense, but still, how come your stuck with bad luck?"

"Because I chose him to be, Danny"

"Man, but Danny's got a point. I would hate to represent bad luck" Randy added

"There's good things that come with bad luck. Since Ladybug represents good luck, she's the Yin to my Yang"

"Calm down Adrien, don't go to far with the whole 'We need each other' crap" Jake teased "Now let's go to dinner" (I'm just not gonna bother with dinner, nothing good happens, really)

Everyone went back to their dorms and got ready for bed

 _ **Girl's Large Dorm (After the call)**_

After Marinette hang up, she quickly released her transformation as Alex cancelled the invisibility spell

"So Marinette, Bugaboo?" Alex questioned

"Ugh..."

"Are you dating him or something" Phoebe said

"And he makes cat puns!?" Star joined in

"I'm not dating him, all he ever does is flirt"

"Oh come on, he's not THAT bad! He actually looks like that blonde in the boys dorm" Kim insisted

"You mean Adrien! Nonono! Don't compare a sane, gorgeous, sweet boy like Adrien to a crazy flirt like Cat!"

"You like Adrien?" The girls asked Marinette

"Is it that obvious?"

"YES!" They exclaimed

"Let's just go to dinner, I'm starving!"

 **Like I said, not gonna bother. Next chapter is Monday, so the boys are gonna meet Howard. Time for Howard joining in on the 'Bugaboo' teasing! SEE YA!**


	6. Sister, Tell No Truth

**Hey guys, so super sorry for the HUGE delay... But good news! I'm gonna try to add my most developed OC, which means a little Percy Jackson will be added to the list, not much needed to know, but this will rule! Might even add more than one... Should I add more than one? Definetely adding more than one!**

 **Boys** _ **Large Dorm, Monday Morning**_

All the boys woke up to a knock on the door. Everyone, except Randy, groaned, wanting to get more sleep. Randy sat up and went to answer the door, a certain chubby red head awaited Randy. "Howard! My man, come in, we have to talk"

"Oh god, talk? About what?" Randy ignored him and stepped over to Max's bed

"Hey Max, wake up"

"Why would I wake up so early in the morning when I could be sleeping?"

"It's Monday, by the way, I can tell Howard right?"

Max immediately sat up "Why?"

"Because he knows I'm the ninja"

"Cunningham! Why did you tell them?!"

"I will answer that question soon" Randy walked to the middle of the room "Everyone wake up! My man Howard needs to know" Everyone groaned again "Alright, that's it! Hothead, Thunderboy, Kitty cat, and Casper, WAKE UP!"

"Why did you call me Casper!?"

"Well, your both friendly ghosts"

"What is going on?"

"Once again, I'll tell you soon"

"Out of everything to call me, I'm kitty cat!?"

"Yep" Randy walked over to a sleeping Jake "WAKE UP, HOTHEAD!" Jake got out of bed

He whispered "Claws of the dragon" His hands grew claws and scales and turned fire red. He ran to Randy and picked him up by his collar "CALL ME HOTHEAD ONE MORE TIME!"

"Okay! jeez!" Jake let him go

"TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" Everyone saw Howard and immediately stopped

"Fine" Randy turned back to everyone and introduced his guest. As he talked, he gestured to Howard "Guys, this is Howard. He knows I'm the ninja, so I want to tell him about you guys"

"I'll go first" Danny spoke up and stepped forward "Goin' Ghost!" He once again turned into Danny Phantom. Every one screamed their battle cries and transformed

"Holy shit! That is so fucking awesome!" Howard turned and glanced at Max, who didn't change "What about you?"

"I don't transform, I do this" Max used his telekinesis to open his closet and levitated his super suit "Recognize that symbol?"

"Your Thunderman!?"

"Oh, hell no! I don't sit around on my fat ass all day while my wife Electress does everything! I'm his son"

"Cool, that explains why you told them Cunningham"

"Kinda"

"Okay, what are your real names? I can't go around calling those nicknames, I would, but I can't"

"Howard, this is Adrien, Max, Jake, and Danny" He gestured to them as he said there names

"Nice to meet ya, now let's go"

"Kay"

As the day passed, everyone started to tease Adrien about his wittle crush until Howard had enough

"OKAY! You all need to explain everything RIGHT NOW!" Howard exclaimed after school in the boys dorm

"We basically all ready did" Danny replied

"Not that Ghost Boy!"

"Then what?" Max questioned

"The teasing about blondie over there!" He pointed to Adrien

"Ugh, not again" He mumbled

"Well, Adrien is Cat Noir, a crime fighter in Paris-" Randy was cut off

"AND!? What about it!?"

"Search his hero name, you got your answer and some blackmail fuel" Jake spoke up

"FINE!" Howard searched 'Paris hero Cat Noir' and every single picture a familiar red clad heroine was shown along with "Who the hell is that?"

Plagg slipped out of Adrien's bag "That is Ladybug, the yin to his yang"

"How exactly?" A devious smirk appeared across the gingers face

"Well, black cats are bad luck, while ladybugs are good luck. Need I explain more?"

"Your forgetting something" Jake stated

"Please, god no" Adrien pleaded, but was still ignored

"Oh yeah! Adrien has a little crush on his crime fighting partner and flirts with her CONSTANTLY, millions of nicknames for his Bugaboo" Howard burst into laughter

"That explains everything!" He continued

"Dammit Plagg" Adrien told him as everyone burst out in hilarity, including his kwami. They exited the lunch room and went to their next classes, last period, then the dorm.

The girls entered their dorm and settled in. Most of them were missing their friends, while others wondered what they could do instead. So, each of the girls met up with their friends. Alex with Harper, Star with Marco, Marinette with Alya, Phoebe with Cherry, and Kim was facetiming Ron. All, except Marinette and Alya, speaking of their strange new friends and their weird abilities. Heck, even the boys were missing them, so they included the best friends who know at least one of their secrets to explain, besides Nino, who was with Adrien in their dormitory. Everything was going pretty good, nothing much happened, until Danny got a call from his half-sister by dad _(If you read Parisian Dragon, you know who it is. P.S. Little bit of a spoiler for what happens later in that story, you have been warned. And, Jake doesn't know their siblings here, I know confusing, but just go with it)_ He answered and put it on speaker so Adrien, Max, Randy, Jake, and Howard could hear.

 _"Whassup Casper?"_

"Nothing much, what's going on?"

 _"Nothing much, besides being transferred to your new school, but nothing much"_

"Your WHAT!? No way!"

 _"Yeah way! Whats been going on over there?"_

"REALLY strange things, you'll know when you get here, Are you sure that's all that's going on? I hear really weird noises over there, and are you using the fenton phones?"

 _"Yep! Tucker remodeled them before I left for New York"_

"Cool, but are you sure your okay, I swear I can hear... swords clashing? What the hell is going on over there!?"

 _"Nothing is going-!"_ She was cut off by a strange voice _"Are you coming or what? Were up against Ares cabin, we need you!" "Seaweed brain, I'm not even claimed yet! I'm sorry Casper, gotta go"_

"What is going on!" He heard the phone hang up and started to question his sanity

"Danny, who was that?" Adrien asked

"And why does that voice sound so familiar to me?" Jake questioned

"My half-sister, Crisstasia Marina, but she calls herself Cruz"

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Max joined

"She never told me she had a brother" Jake answered

"What are you talking about?" Randy and Danny questioned in harmony

"She goes to my old school, we were like best friends, sure I never told her about my dragon side, but she could've at least told me about you"

"She probably didn't say cause it could reveal her ghost form-"

"SHE"S A HALFA TOO?!" Everyone questioned

"Yes, but she gained strange powers when she stepped into the portal with me, nothing like what I got, plus she can fly up to, I don't know, way quicker than me"

"How fast?" Randy asked

"About 50,000 miles per hour, give or take"

"WHAT?!" Howard screamed in disbelief

"Yep, but she's way more mysterious than just that, always randomly running off, always weary of her surroundings, she takes it way to seriously"

"She didn't sound like it" Max stated

"I know, but let's get to better questions, like Who was on the other side of the phone, or what they meant by 'Ares cabin', or what she meant by claimed, and most importantly, why did she give them the nickname 'seaweed brain'"

"Okay, I get the others but why the last one?" Adrien asked

"She only nicknames people based on what they can do, so why seaweed brain?"

"Doesn't matter right now, I just wanna sleep!" Jake said

"Alright, save it till morning" Max said


	7. Demigods and Drama

**Okay so Veda, Jade, Giselle, Willow, Fenix, Ryleigh, and Cruz are all Oc's of mine, who, once again, will be showing up in The Parisian Dragon later on, they will be claimed in this! So if you want to learn more about them, go to my profile, and also I have a poll up to decide if I should add Cruz, or even more of my Oc's to The Miraculous Danny Phantom or just stop the story entirely, please help a little and vote, it will help make my decision simpler. Anyways, on with the Fic!**

 _ **Camp Half-Blood: Saturday**_

"Is everyone ready to go?" Chiron asked the eleven demigods who were going on a mission to figure out the cause of strange happenings in Norrisville, they would be going undercover in the high school now with open dorms. These eleven demigods were special, well, ten demigods and one satyr, most of the demigods were unclaimed at the moment, while only three were. These eleven special people are none other than Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Nico Di Angelo son of Hades, Grover the satyr, Veda Hart, Jade Oliver, Giselle Rodriguez, Willow Macaw, Fenix Wolfe, Ryleigh Green, and of course, Cruz Marina and Annabeth daughter of Athena. Little did they know, this mission brings a lot more than expected.

"Yep, were ready Chiron" Percy answered

"Let's get this extremely long trip over with" Fenix replied

"Why can't I just shadow travel?" Nico questioned impatiently

"Because if you do, you have to take all ten of us with you" Grover joined in

"Stop talking and let's go already! I haven't seen Danny or Jake in months!" Cruz said

"Who are they?" Everyone questioned her

"You'll meet them later, let's just go!" Cruz replied

"We need to at least be a little careful, right?" Ryleigh asked

"I agree, you can't rush everything" Willow defended

"Alright, alright, but at least say someone agrees" Cruz said while moving her body forward to add emphasis

"I do, now, race you all to the forest!" Veda ran out, being her competitive self

"VEDA!" Everyone yelled except Cruz, who took up her challenge. Everyone ran while Ryleigh careful walked behind with Willow, and Grover who watched everyone to make sure nothing happened to them

"I WIN, SUCKERS!" Veda bragged

"YOU DID NOT!" Cruz yelled

"I DID SO!" Veda argued

"Let's just get along everyone, right Jade?" Giselle looked to Jade who was on her phone

"Huh?" Jade turned her attention to Giselle, letting her short purple hair frame her face

"Never mind" Giselle spoke up, regretting trying to stop them

"You guys messed everything up back there!" Willow said

"I would not be surprised if your mother was Melpomene" Cruz replied

"And the whole camp wouldn't be surprised if your father was Hermes" Willow snarled

"It's true" Percy said

"Let's just call the Fates and go already" Annabeth spoke up. She whistled and two light's came from the distance and flew towards them, transforming into the headlights of a beaten up cab "Eleven to Norrisville, please"

"That will cost ya missy" One of the Fates answered. As she took the bag of payment another Fate transformed the cab into a large bus. They all entered the now bus and sat down. During the trip, Cruz, Veda, Fenix, and Nico enjoyed the reckless drive, while Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Jade acted like it was nothing and Willow, Ryleigh, and Giselle screamed in terror. Once they arrived behind the school, they took out their luggage, paid the Fates, and started walking to the front. No one noticed a blue wisp escape Cruz's mouth, except her. She started running

 _ **Norrisville High**_

Everyone in the dorms walked out after they heard the announcements. Both Danny and Jake were the most excited, everyone else in the boys large dorm was curious about Cruz, and the rest of the teens outside were wondering who was there. The 5 boys were talking and soon interrupted by a familiar voice and a blue wisp escaping Danny's mouth.

"Hey yo Casper!" They turned to see Cruz, and some were surprised of her appearance. Her hazel hair, turquoise highlights, purple crop top, pink and blue flannel, dark blue jeans, and blue and green converse appearance.

"CRUZ!" They both yelled and ran to her, enveloping her into a bear hug. As they pulled away, Jake looked into her auburn eyes, the ones he always wished to swim in.

"Sup boys, how 'bout you introduce me to your dormmates then I'll introduce these people" She gestured to the group of confused demigods and satyr with her thumb.

"Cool, sis, this is Adrien, Howard, Max, Randy, and of course you know Jake" Danny introduced

"Yo Cruz, haven't seen you in a long while" Jake started

"Same here, I missed you two" She hugged Jake then Danny, but she of course didn't notice Jake's deep red blush dusted on his cheeks. "Now, these ten weirdos are Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Veda, Fenix, Jade, Willow, Ryleigh, and Giselle" She pointed to them as she introduced them "And I didn't introduce myself good enough, I'm Crisstasia, but if you want to live, call me Cruz"

"Have I ever told you how much you remind me of Sam?" Danny questioned sarcastically

"Yep, you have bro, now were the heck is the principle?" Percy walked towards her

"Remember when we got that call from him, he said meet him near the dorms?" He asked

"Oh yeah! I forgot, let's go then"

"And you call me seaweed brain"

"Got it from wise girl over there" She pointed to Annabeth "Now, let's go!" Of course, everyone heard the whole conversation, but were mildly confused on what exactly was occurring. They went to the dorms and got their locker information and dorm number and dormmates

"Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, and Grover Underwood will be in dorm 5, Veda Hart, Fenix Wolfe, and Crisstasia Marina will be in dorm 6, and Annabeth Chase, Jade Oliver, Willow Macaw, Giselle Rodriguez, and Ryleigh Green will be in dorm 7. You have today and tomorrow to settle in then start classes on Monday, have a good day!" Principle Slimovitz explained. Everyone went back to their dorms to enjoy the rest of their weekend and the new students got their dorms decorated.

 _ **Boys Large Dorm/Dorm 1**_

The boys entered their dorm, most still surprised of Cruz's appearance, while others crazy excited she's back.

"Man, I never knew your sister would be so hot" Randy broke the silence

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Danny yelled

"He's kinda right, she's hot" Howard defended

"She's not! Right Jake?" He turned to Jake

"Yeah, she's not" Jake lied through his teeth trying to hide his blush

"Aww! Jake and Cruz, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" Max teased

"STOP!"

"How does it feel Jake?" Adrien laughed

"Stop laughing! I saw Danny staring at Ryleigh, Max was staring at Veda, and Randy was staring at Giselle! Plus, you still have your little bugaboo! So stop teasing me!" Everyone was blushing deep red, it was true. Howard was laughing so hard, he started turning blue.

"I'm going home, you guys deal with this" He said in between laughs and walked home

"Well, anyone notice how that Percy guy said she called him seaweed brain?" Jake said, trying to change the subject

"Yeah, and when she pointed to that Annabeth girl, she called her wise girl?" Danny added. Jake smiled, subject change successful

"Right, so Randy, red head?" Adrien teased

"He's getting revenge!" Max yelled

"Yep, and Max, dirty blonde?" both were now blushing "Danny, miss shy girl brunette?" he joined in "And Jake, brunette tomboy ghost girl with turquoise highlights?" he was smirking at the blushing messes they were

"Oh Adrien, Chinese girl in a skin tight suit?" Jake laughed at the now blushing Adrien "Thought so" They suddenly heard a knock at the door, Jake went to answer it and saw little miss secrets "Cruz? What's up?"

"Nothing much, can I come in?" He nodded his head. She walked in and was surprised at the comment given soon by a certain Randy

"Sup, ghost girl?"

"Danny! You told them!?"

"Only because they told me their secrets!"

"WHICH ARE?"

"Go on, transform!" They all transformed while Jake didn't and Max levitated his super suit once again "Well Jake, transform!"

"Fine, Dragon Up!" Cruz was overwhelmed, he was a dragon? She had to tell him, now

"Jake, can I talk to you?"

"Why?"

"You can say it in front of all of us" Danny said

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you. Dragon Up!" She was soon enveloped in a large purple flame and turned into the Parisian Dragon. Jake was a lost for words, as well as Danny and the others.

"Y-your a DRAGON!?" Danny yelled "AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!?"

"Yep, on my momma's side! Speaking of parents, Danny, I really need to talk to you in private" Everyone detransformed

"About WHAT?!"

"Something that runs through dad's side"

"WHICH IS!?"

"I have to tell you with the others!"

"Why not here!?"

"Because Percy won't let me"

"And do you think I care what he says?!"

"You should!"

"WHY!?"

"JUST COME ON!"

"NO!"

"YES, DON'T MAKE ME CALL PERCY!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M SCARED OF HIM?"

"YOU SHOULD BE!" Their eyes started glowing neon green and the faucet burst open along with the water bottles on each person's nightstand and the shower head.

"I WON'T BE! ALL HE IS, IS A MORTAL, WHILE I'M A FUCKING HALFA!"

"HE ISN'T MORTAL GENIUS, NEVER DISRESPECT THE SON OF POSEIDON!" She covered her mouth and everything returned to normal

"THE WHAT!?" They all questioned. All of a sudden, a glowing trident appeared over her head. She looked up and her eyes widened. She ran out and towards Percy's dorm, leaving the boys utterly confused at 7:30 PM at night.

 **And done! Like the little twist near the end? I loved it! Like I said before, vote on the poll to help me out and today's the day I reveal the 6's parents! Up now on my profile, SEE YA!**


	8. Explanations

**_With Cruz_**

As she ran as fast as she could with out attracting to much attention, she turned the corner to Percy's dorm and checked to find the glowing trident still floating above her head. She knocked on the door with full force, waiting for an answer, until Grover opened it.

"Hey what's going-" She pointed over her head rapidly. Grover turned around for a moment "Uh, Percy, your sister came to talk to you!" Percy immediately responded with out looking over his laptop

"I don't have a sister"

"Well, ya do now" He looked up and saw Cruz claimed in front of his eyes

"Guess I have a sister now, man Poseidon's been busy" He rushed over and enveloped her into a large hug. He quickly let go with a smirk on his face "Let's go brag to Pinecone face and Wise girl" She immediately had a wide grin on her face before Grover spoke up

"What about Nico?"

"Nico, Cruz was claimed!" Percy yelled in, Nico came out of the bathroom from his IM with Hazel, which was still active. He looked up in a rushed movement to see the trident and replied with a quick "Good for you, Percy"

"Um, we do have a problem guys" They turned to see Cruz finally joining in on the conversation

"Which is...?" They said in unison

"I was claimed when I was standing in Danny and Jake's dorm" She said simply, trying to stifle a giggle at their shocked faces "Come on, they deserve an explanation, especially since Danny's my-"

"Boyfriend?" Percy finished

"Aw hell no! I wouldn't dream of dating my brother!"

"BROTHER!?" They all question

"You do mean by your mom's side right?" Percy asked

"No, by dad, Mom has told me a million times we have the same dad, even had a DNA check, of course it was with my grandma, who knows ALL my secrets, but still, same dad"

"So, I have another brother besides Tyson? Four children of Poseidon? Wow, and what was that about 'Secrets'?"

"I'll explain later, for now, we explain to the whole dorm"

"Or, we have them forget everything" Grover joined

"No, you'll find out soon why they can know, now let's go and get the rest" And with that, they left, and told the other's to go to the boy's dorm.

 _ **Boy's Large Dorm**_

"Okay! I'm back, and I have some friends to explain" Cruz said as she burst through the door, along with everyone she came with "But you go first, you need to earn trust, now transform, show your logo, whatever just do it" The demigods and Grover were immediately surprised

"Why? And what if they need to earn our trust? I can't just reveal something like that!"

"Jake, before you say 'I can't give up the magic world' ever thought their secret involves one to?" They were all shocked, besides Cruz, who knew everything "Now do it" they all groaned before doing it, surprising everyone, especially Jade, Willow, and Fenix

"YOUR CAT NOIR!" Willow and Fenix chorused

"YOUR DANNY PHANTOM!? Wait, Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, I'm an idiot!" Jade yelled

"Your a dragon!? Cool" Nico joined

"Did anyone else feel something strange come off of the little flying cat?" Annabeth questioned

"Other than it just turned into a superhero suit on that guy, no" Percy said as he pointed to Adrien

"Your the son of thunderman? Cool, have some of his comics" Veda said and Max tried to hide his blush

"Seriously, it's to familiar" Everyone detransformed and Cruz smirked

"Oh, I know what it is, but you can figure it out yourself, little hint, she helped Hazel and the rest on an important mission, rescue one to be precise"

Annabeth tried to think, until Plagg flew over "You do know she's very important"

"Ahh!" She jumped back from shock

"I really would've thought you told Adrien, it has everything to do with every power"

"Couldn't, she would be furious, and you know what happens when a goddess is angry"

"HECATE! Your one of her minions!"

"Damn right, I thought you would get that right away, now you explain, I'm to tired" with that, he flew away to Adrien's bag and tore open the box of camembert

"You know, my sister should be going through this much drama" Max said

"To tell the truth, not really surprised there's connections to everyone and everything here" Randy stated

"Just say it already!" Danny exclaimed

"Okay okay, ever heard of the Greek gods?" Cruz began, everyone nodded

"Like Hades, Zeus, Athena, and so on" Jake said, which ticked off both Percy and Cruz as the rest of the demigods stifled their laughs

"Yeah, they're real" Everyones jaws dropped, letting the demigods and Grover fail at holding in a laugh

"Now, ever heard of Demigods?"

"Aren't they the children of gods and mortals?" Max asked, still not understanding

"Sup?" Everyone from camp half-blood burst out laughing, while the rest

"Your the best person to explain it!" Thalia yelled, trying to breath

"Wait, your demigods?" Randy asked, and everyone nodded

"Okay, Thalia is daughter of Zeus, Nico is son of Hades, Annabeth is daughter of Athena, and Veda, Jade, Fenix, Ryleigh, Giselle, and Willow have not yet been claimed"

"Still don't understand fully, what about you, Percy, and Grover?" Adrien asked

"Well, that I will later say, Danny, you know how we share a dad?"

"Yeah, your point?"

"Your also a demigod"

"WHAT!? There's no way our dad who abandoned us is a GOD!"

"All gods and goddesses abandon their kids" She whispered something in Percy's ear, telling him to explode a water bottle with her, and they both did so

"Is that a hint?" Danny asked

"Why do I try? Me, you, and Percy are children of Poseidon, god of the sea"


	9. Roman Bets

**Okay, I'm trying my hardest not to add so many characters people lose interest, but I might add 2 or 3 more, but that would be it! I can't help myself! It's addicting to think how the characters would act around each other, and how I want to connect my OC's to tons of things that will happen later on in their stories, but I can't help it! I'm trying my hardest to stop it, but I can't help myself! I want to add a few from Young Justice, but at the same time I don't want every one to lose interest! Please help me! Okay, I'm doing it, say hello to Wally and Robin! Cause if I don't I'll die, I swear this is the last time! But I plan on Cruz joining YJ after Parisian Dragon, cause it will bring so much drama! She will be Shadow Wave, and will only use her Umbrakinesis on the team, but I want to do some much! Alright, I'm rambling, let's go!**

 _ **Continued...**_

"You mean Neptune, right?" Danny stated, everyone blinked, Veda immediately smirked as she held out her hand and people passed her 10 dollars each, them being Jade, Ryleigh, and Willow

"What's going on?" Jake asked, being he was confused

"Hey! I was on her side of the bet to! I have my fair share!" Cruz yelled, the 3 groaned and handed her 10 as well, leaving them near broke

"Stop groaning, I'm always right and I always win" Veda said, a smirk playing on her face, making Max's cheeks dust with pink, yep, just like him "Now, Danny is Roman and-"

"What do you mean by 'Roman'?" Randy cut her off

"Well, scarf boy," Cruz answered for her "in history, the Greek and Roman gods were the same with different names, it's still true, the gods fight in the mind for dominance, while the Greeks usually win, sometimes the Romans become in charge of the body and control it, so me and Danny are still related, he's just born on dad's Roman side, and the bet was if there's another Poseidon child out there, the next one we meet is a Roman, since he already has 3 Greek kids. Get it?" They all nodded at the only daughter of Poseidon, speaking of daughter of Poseidon... "And I bet if Poseidon has anymore children, whether or not they're Greek, I bet the next one will be our new sister"

"I'm in on that action!" Fenix, Percy, and Veda chorused, causing Annabeth to playfully slap Percy

"Ow, what was that for Wise Girl?"

"Like that actually hurt" She smiled

"Ugh, no PDA you two" Fenix spoke up, earning a soft smile from Nico, quickly caught by Thalia

"Wow! Did death breath actually smile!? He never smiles!"

"Shut it, pinecone face!" Nico replied

"Never, death breath!"

"Quit it guys!" Cruz yelled, making her red marble heart necklace rapidly switch through the colors of the rainbow, yet nothing else happened around them, everyone was shocked and even suspicious

"What did your necklace just do! I can swear that's not your weapon!" Jade said

"Weapon? Since when is a necklace a weapon!?" Adrien questioned

"Says the guy whose ring covers you in a superhero suit" Jake replied, which Cruz grinned widely, causing Jake to feel butterflies in his stomach

"Can I show 'em Percy?" She turned to her brother with puppy dog eyes

"Fine, remixed kid, ya can" She immediately thanked him and reached for her earrings until Danny asked her a question

"Remixed kid? What does that even mean?"

"Well, clueless, it's probably because of what I am, I'm part ghost, part god, part dragon, and part siren, what would you call me, hmm?" She said

"Siren? Like a mermaid?" Max said

"No, sirens have the power to influence people by singing and other things to do with their voices, not a big deal really" She took out her yellow rose earrings and put both in her hand "Now, show time!" She threw each one in the air, the one from her left ear turning into a short imperial gold dagger with a slightly curved blade, and the handle carved like the ocean with a sea serpent riding the tide, on the blade 'Ebb Tide' was written in ancient Greek writing. Her right earring turned into a celestial bronze sword with aqua and red jewels along the handle, and a wave like carving on the connection of the blade and handle, on the blade 'Dune Flood' was written in ancient Greek writing, both still had the yellow rose on the bud of the weapon. She swiftly grabbed each ones handle and guarded her self for show, but quickly gave up the position. Everyone's eyes widened in fascination as every one revealed their weapons.

"Awesome!" Randy said

"Okay, can we go to sleep now? I'm sleeping in tomorrow, no one dare try to wake me up, got it?" Cruz flashed her eyes neon green to had suspense, making everyone nod their heads, she smirked and shadow travelled to her dorm, with Fenix and Veda joining. Everyone said their goodbyes and left for the night, finally going at 12:30am.

 _ **Girl's, Dorm 6**_

Cruz went straight to the bathroom and took out a Drachma, she called in an IM with Wally West, AKA Kid Flash. When it showed up, Wally was walking to his bed in grey pajamas, Cruz began "Hey Wally," He couldn't hear her, so she spoke louder "Wally" He still didn't notice "HERMES SPAWN!" He immediately responded to his fathers name, and turned to see the Iris message

"Cruz, what's up?" He began

"Nothing much, I can tell you had a mission with YJ" She said

"Yeah, you know, I might have only found out this summer that I'm a demigod, but to my normal life, it's easy to get use to"

"Kinda is, so Sunny told me the Bat is sending you and boy blunder to watch over me, hmm?"

"Artemis told you! Man, so happy her dad really isn't Sportsmaster, even though basically no one else on the team knows about it"

"I actually have a daughter of Apollo who doesn't go 'Oh look, Percy's sister' It's like they don't even know me!"

"Yep, most of the Apollo cabin, to busy with their talents to care, sorta like Aphrodite's kids"

"Exactly, what was the mission? And I need to actually get some sleep so I can be early to training tomorrow, luckily Bats was kind enough to have it at 1pm to 8pm, and not something where I couldn't get good sleep"

"First, just a small fire, and second, I'm happy he didn't, always need sleep"

"You mean food, right? Anyway, there is a zeta beam to Norrisville, right? We will desperately need it"

"Got it covered, sweet cheeks, there is, just need to get it's full coordinates from Robin and were good"

"Don't call me sweet cheeks, Percy and Danny would kill you"

"Danny? You mean your other brother goes there?"

"Yep, and he's Roman! Me and Veda won the bet and wiped Jade, Ryleigh, and Willow clean"

"Nice, gotta sleep, see ya tomorrow, we will be there by 9am, so we'll have time to settle in before we go to the cave"

"Cool, bye KF"

"Bye SW" and they both hung up and got ready for bed, Cruz of course quickly called her mentor, Wonder Woman, to tell her what happened, everything that happened. She got into her dark blue pajamas with pink music notes all over it and relaxed in her bed with a rainbow zebra patterned comforter until slumber took over her.


	10. The New Two

_**Girl's Dorm 6, Next Morning**_

Cruz was sleeping soundly in her new bed, getting rest she desperately needed. Until an alarm like sound burst through her ear, causing her to yelp in pain, until she started to hear a voice come through her ear, it wasn't her dad's, but she recognized it immediately. She groaned as she got out of bed and looked at her alarm clock, 8:00am. She tapped her communicator that is always present on anyone apart of the league or the team, quickly talking into it as she walked to her dresser to get her clothes, "What is it, Hermes spawn?"

 _"I will never understand why you call me that, but we'll be there in an hour, and we have to us Robin's real name!"_

"W-w-wait! We're using his identity?! Not even Black Canary knows it! Score!" She smiled, she would soon know his real name

 _"I know! And Batsy wants ya to be in the cave in 30 minutes, and-"_

"30 MINUTES?! What am I, a cannibal!? Now I have to use my powers to speed it up! Wings of the dragon!" A dark blue pair of dragon wings appeared on her back, she used her intangibility to let them go through her clothes

 _"OUCH! Since when can you scream in my ear?! And your using your wings? Why not transform?"_ She slipped on a purple and blue tank top, black leggings, and a blue jacket.

"I can't, flash boy, if I change while I'm in my ghost form, it doesn't change me one bit!" She quickly released her wings and went to the mirror so she could put on her usual light purple eyeshadow and pink lip gloss, then quickly brushed her hair

 _"Everyone in camp knows about all your other powers, so I can ask questions as I please!"_ She pulled her hair in a messy bun and grabbed her super suit, being it was in her Totoro drawstring backpack

"Be there in 5, gotta put my shoes on, then I'm there, bye" She didn't let him finish, she disconnected the link and grabbed her brown leather wedged boots, zipped them up, then shadow traveled to the cave entrance.

 ** _Norrisville Zeta Beam, 8:45am_**

 _"Recognized: Batman: 01; Robin: B01; Kid Flash: B04"_ Batman was of course in his usual spandex, while Robin and Wally were in their civilian clothing. They immediately saw Cruz, her hands in her jacket pockets, sitting on an air conditioner, and she was talking on the phone in a language the team heard quite often, yet never knew what it was.

"-Περψ, Ι'λλ βε τηερε σοον, Ι ηαϝε το μεετ τηε νεω στυδεντς, ανδ ηερε τηεψ αρε νοω, σεε ψα, σεαωεεδ βραιν!"(-Percy, I'll be there soon, I have to meet the new students, and here they are now, see ya, seaweed brain!) She hung up and turned to them, a derpy smile and her face. "Sup"

"Hey Cruz!" Robin said, a little to anxiously

"Shadow Wave, you will show Robin and Kid Flash around their new school" Batman said

"Got it, it's now 8:50am so let's hurry this up, don't want them to be late for the assembly, they are the last students to go in dorms" Cruz hurried

"Robin, glasses off and introductions, I have a league mission to attend to" He walked back to the zeta beam, taking him to the watchtower

Robin took of his sunglasses to reveal bright blue eyes "I'm Dick Grayson" Wally of course tried to hold back a laugh, while Cruz paid closer attention to the time

"Quit it, Westy! It's 8:55am, so we're shadow travelling! Since you all don't know where it is, let's go!" She grabbed their arms and they blended into the shadows and appeared by the gymnasium. Dick and Wally felt slightly sick due to the rush and change in density, while Cruz felt as natural as can be. She pulled them into the gymnasium, which all the new students occupied the bleachers. Percy and Danny looked toward them and smiled, Jake looked and felt butterflies in his stomach, and all the girl demigods looked and ran over. "Sup girls!" Percy and Danny walked over to greet their sister

"Remix! Back with the new kids?" Percy asked as he hugged her, making Dick self conscious

"Course seaweed brain! This is Wally, you know him as-"

"Westy! Good to see ya! Where's sun and moon?" Jade said

"Not here, that's for sure, anyone else here?" he asked

"Grover, he's asleep, and Annabeth is to" Percy answered

"Ξλασσιξ Σατψρ" (Classic Satyr) Everyone burst into laughter

"To true, Westy, to true!" Fenix chuckled

"Um, hi?" Dick said, causing everyone to turn to him

"Oh yeah, this is Dick, and don't you laugh! I'm looking at you, seaweed brain, Casper!" Her brothers immediately stopped as she secretly let her eyes glow "Thought so, Casper and Hothead, you haven't talked yet"

"Sorry, Remix, been thinking about Sam" Danny answered

"Sorry Cruz, just tired" Jake lied

"It's cool, for those who don't know," With that she introduced everyone to each other, but never explained exactly how her, Percy, and Danny are connected. She turned back to Wally "Hey Westy, since me and Veda one the last bet, wanna join the next one?"

"What is it and who's apart of it?"

"Τηε νεχτ Ποσειδον ξηιλδ ωιλλ βε α γιρλ, ανδ με, Περξψ, Ϝεδα, ανδ Φενιχ σαψ ψες, ανδ Γροϝερ, Ανναβετη, ανδ Ωιλλοω σαψ νο" (The next Poseidon child will be a girl, and me, Percy, Veda, and Fenix say yes, and Grover, Annabeth, and Willow say no)

"Οη, Ι σο τηινκ τηε νεχτ Ποσειδον ξηιλδ ωιλλ βε α ξηιξκ, Ι'λλ εϝεν ασκ συν ανδ μοον" (Oh, I so think the next Poseidon child will be a chick, I'll even ask sun and moon) With that, Cruz, Percy, Veda, and Fenix cheered while Willow groaned. Cruz started to be bored out of her mind, especially when you find out the assembly was just to meet them and nothing else, so she took out the papers for the last empty dorm, which only had two beds, and let them sign it. Batman made sure they got the same schedule as Cruz, so she gave them a copy of hers. While she was bored out of her mind, she took out her phone and earbuds to listen to music. Her phone had an Eiffel tower on a blue and green background, and her earbuds were a solid purple with pink accents. But before she could start, someone walked towards her. She looked sorta familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hi! I'm Marinette, I recognize you from my middle school, Cruz right?" She said

"Yeah, that's me! There's only one or two names I can remember from Paris, I remember Alya and, ugh, Chloe" Cruz replied

"Oh, Alya's here, and thank God, Chloe isn't" They both giggled at the joke

"You know, your pretty cool, it was nice meeting you, and-" Her phone rang interrupting her, when she saw it was already 12:30pm, when she got ready for practice "-I've gotta go, see ya later?"

"Sure, you can call me" Marinette gave Cruz her number and they separated. Cruz walked straight to Dick and Wally who were talking, they looked straight toward her with worry, she immediately willed the shadows to grab her backpack, which sat on the bleachers by everyone else's stuff, and put it on as quickly as possible. For a normal human, that is. and all she said to them before leaving was,

"Check the time yet? Come on" She left the gym and shadow travelled them to her dorm.

"Will ya quit that?" The son of Hermes commented

"I think I have nausea" The boy wonder mumbled

"Shut it" She opened her bag and took out Dick's sunglasses "Here ya go, Dick" She threw them at him

"How did you...?"

"Westy, take a pair, we have to walk there" They put on their sunglasses and they started walking out of school to the zeta beam

 **I know it's been a while since the girls have been involved, but I will add them more and more, as well as the small dorms, SEE YA!**


	11. To Mount Justice We Go

_**Mount Justice, October 10**_

Dick, Cruz, and Wally ran towards the alleyway between two different townhouses, both a light peach color. In the alleyway lay a large air conditioner, garbage bins, and an old beat up telephone booth. Before anything else, Wally slipped on a fake arm cast. He's been pretending he broke his arm during the injustice league mission, guilting others into servicing him. Only a son of Hermes would do such a thing, makes sense. After the light enveloped the three, they were instantaneously transported to their secret base. Each of them walked to their gender specific locker room and changed into their uniforms. Dick into his signature Robin outfit and Cruz into Shadow Wave. Shadow Wave wore a dark blue mini skirt with white stars, a matching mask, a grey tank top with a skull in a dark blue circle on her chest, red and white striped leggings, a black leather jacket with red stripes on the sleeves, and black boots with a red flame and a dark blue star, her hair tied back in a braid and two strips of her hair framed her face. She never got changed in front of M'Gann or Artemis, if they saw her scars, they'd scream. Especially the large scratch mark on her chest from her first battle with a hell hound, the tons of scars on her back and legs from sword practice, and don't forget the three large holes on each arm from an empousai trying to take her away.

Anyway, Wally sat himself down into a chair instead of changing and called over Captain Marvel while everyone else trained. When he came back, Captain Marvel held a cup of pineapple juice for Wally. "Pineapple juice!" Wally grabbed the cup with his free arm and took it from his hand and quickly took a sip

"Ahh, just what the doctor ordered" He said

"How's the arm doing, Wally?" Cap asked

"Eh, nothing wrong nachos can't cure" He smirked

"Nachos? Oh, I'll go get you some!" And with that, Cap flew off toward the kitchen. Everyone in the fighting ring had a partner, M'Gann vs Kaldur, Artemis vs Robin, and Cruz vs Superboy. As training ended, Black Canary walked towards the teenagers.

"Good work everyone, in fact, it's been a very productive week" Canary commented

"Yeah, for everyone except Kid Malingerer" Artemis joked

"Isn't that every week?" Cruz joined

"Hey! Arm broken in combat against the injustice league here!" Wally answered

"Huh, I really enjoyed being your, uh... denmother this week." Canary hesitated. A computerized voice interrupted, bringing everyone's attention to the zeta tube.

 _'Recognized: Zatara: 11'_ Zatara entered and typed into the zeta beam's system _'Access granted: Zatanna Zatara: A03; Authorization: Zatara: 11'_ A pale girl with black hair and sky blue eyes entered, wearing a school uniform.

"Zatanna, this is the team. Team, my daughter, Zatanna" She walked out of the tube and M'Gann flew up to her

"Hi! I'm-" She was quickly interrupted by-

"Robin!" He said in a high pitched voice "I mean, I'm Robin" He quickly introduced everyone

"Welcome to the cave" Kaldur spoke in a serious tone

"Uh, thanks"

"So, are you joining the team?" Robin asked, jittery

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves, this is strictly a visit. Though I am sorry we missed the training, it is something from which Zatanna could benefit" Zatara turned to Black Canary

 _"Do the rest of you get the impression we're still on probation with Zatara?"_ M'Gann linked up the team and asked

 _"Not just Zatara, I mean, why is Marvel still hanging around?"_ Superboy said

 _"Because we like having him around"_ Wally answered

 _"You like having him around-"_ Artemis started

 _"Cause he waits on you hand and foot!"_ Cruz finished

 _"And your point is?"_ the Hermes spawn asked

 _"It almost makes one naustalgic for Red Tornado's time as our supervisor"_ the Atlantean added

 _"Yeah, at least he trusts us"_ Robin thought

 _"Yeah, if you ignore the fact we shouldn't have trusted him, he was a traitor, that machine nearly got M'Ga- all of us killed!"_ Connor ranted

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation? Cause I can't tell if that's cool or really rude" Zatanna interrupted

"Alright fine! We were talking about tornado, it's been weeks since his attack and the league hasn't told us anything!" Connor admitted

"The league is searching for tornado, as well as the other androids that invaded the cave and their creator, T.O. Morrow. Batman has made tracking him down our highest priority" Canary said

"The league has done none of the above!" Robin joined

"I bet they haven't even tried! Nothing has progressed and probably never will cause your not thinking in a different perspective, this isn't like the movies where the secret base is the easiest thing to find! Nothing has changed while you searched!" Cruz added

"Not yet, but tornado is justice league, the team is not to persue this"

"Why don't you all take Zatanna on a- uh, tour of the cave" Zatara spoke up, but slowed down when Zatanna was nowhere to be found. Everyone turned to see her snuggling up next to Wulf. Cap asked if he could go, but Connor asked him to take Wulf out instead, leaving Wally nacho free.

 _ **Norrisville High, 3:30pm**_

Percy and Danny were in Danny's dorm, playing on the Xbox Percy bought with the money Chiron gave him. Jake, Max, and Randy were talking while relaxing on some of the beds, and Grover and Adrien were sitting at the small table in the corner, talking about Ladybug. It's been three hours since they saw Cruz, and they were starting to get worried, especially her brothers

"Guys, have any of you seen Cruz?" Percy asked after he beat his Roman brother in Super Smash Bros.

"Actually, no. She usually says where she's going, and it's like she just disappeared" Jake answered

"Maybe you should call her, your her older brother, you should have the right to know what's going on" Adrien said

"Yeah, were older than her and we need to know what's wrong" Danny agreed

"Fine" Percy dialed her number and waited for his sister to answer

 _ **Mount Justice**_

"Oh, she's gonna fit in great" Artemis complimented, Cruz was about to talk until her familiar Gravity Falls ringtone sounded. Everyone turned their attention to her, as she quickly answered, saying what she says often "Sup"

 _"Remix, where are you? It's been three hours!"_

"Oh, you know, somewhere" She had always been a horrible liar

 _"Your a horrible liar"_

"So are you!"

 _"So does it run in the family?"_

"Probably, anyway, you didn't need to call me"

 _"I can worry about my little sister"_

"So you don't trust me?"

 _"I do! I just worry"_

"Percy, you don't have to worry about me"

 _"Well, I do"_

"Well worry no more, seaweed brain! I'm safe and I always will be, now, gotta go"

 _"Ugh, fine! Bye Remix!"_

"Bye! Tell clueless I said hi" And with that, she hung up and looked up to see everyone looking at her in interest. "Um, what?"

"You know, you never told me when you introduced me to him, are you two dating?" Robin asked, causing Wally and Artemis to burst into obnoxious laughter. "What?"

"So off, man, so off!" Wally chuckled

"I'm gonna die!" Artemis joked

"Well, is he?"

"No, if he was, that would be pretty fucked up, Boy Blunder" She scoffed

"HE'S HER BROTHER!" Wally and Artemis roared so loud, they no longer had breath. And Robin's eyes widened, along with every one else

"You never said you had a brother" M'Gann commented

"You never asked, and I have three half brother's by dad, and one sister on my mom's side, who now lives with her father back in Paris" Every one was gobsmacked, except Wally and Artemis

"That many siblings?" Zatanna asked

"Yeah, my little sister, Janine or Jane, is 7 and my brother's are all older than me, Percy's 17, Danny's 16, and Tyson's also 17, why?"

"No reason, hey, what's your full name?" M'Gann asked

"That doesn't matter, completely off track, back to the kidnapping!" They all went for the bioship and boarded to find Red Tornado

 **Hope you like it so far! Janine will probably NEVER be in The Parisian Dragon until very, very far in. Yes, this was based on the Young Justice episode Humanity. SEE YA!**


	12. AN

Hey guys, I sincerely apologize if you liked this story when I made it and don't like that I never continued it. Recently, I've looked back at this story and all other ones I made on this account that I don't still write on Wattpad and I've cringed at how I worded things, my pace in the story, the lack of details, and I doubt I would ever continue these unless I began a rewrite on them and continued afterwards.

If you really want me to do a rewrite on this story, please comment (Well, it's called review, but I'm used to Wattpad, so comment it is XD) or PM me. I'd love some ideas if you want me to rewrite the story in a different way, so those would be good to.

Though, sadly, it'd take a bit of time for me to be able to rewrite the whole story _and_ continue it from where it is, as well as still do at the least monthly updates on my Wattpad stories. I've grown a bit away from cartoons since last year, though I know I could get back into them if I really wanted to and had the time to, I like Voltron and Miraculous Ladybug at the moment (For cartoons, but I like a lot more things right now), so I'm kinda there. If the story had an OC, I can guarantee if there's a rewrite, that character will be _very_ different. (BTW, I copy and pasted this too all my old stories, so this might be one without an OC that you're reading this from)

So please PM me if you have any ideas for a rewrite or if you want a rewrite in general, and I'll see you soon if I rewrite, if not, this may be goodbye. Have a good day, bye.


	13. Final AN, Rewrite is up

The first chapter of the rewrite will be up in about ten minutes after this is posted! Will be in the RC:9GN x X-overs Category since its a lot of crossovers and is all mostly at Norrisville High. First chapter is about 2,000 words long. Go check it out, this is the final update for this book, I'll hopefully see you guys in the rewrite. Goodbye for now.


End file.
